


Two's A Company, Three's A Battle

by Rachael_Rothman



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, SeiMakoSou, SeiMakoSou love triangle, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, lots of humour i hope you find it funny, poor Makoto, seijuurou is in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael_Rothman/pseuds/Rachael_Rothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana very attractive. </p>
<p>Too attractive for his own good, apparently. Watch as Sousuke and Seijuurou go head-to-head in trying to win the clueless green-eyed angel's affections, and their friends cheering/violently objecting in the sidelines. </p>
<p>It eventually turns into some kind of weird love-triangle battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's A Company, Three's A Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you find them slightly out of character, because this was planned to be a romantic comedy with lame jokes and traditionally funny scenes in anime like Gintama! 
> 
> There will be parts in the story later on which will be serious and packed with feels though. Please enjoy and I hope it brightens your day and shows you why I love SeiMako and SouMako!  
> (Makoto is soooo cute more of him needs to go around.)
> 
> PS, you can sort of treat this as a yaoi otome game???

x 1 x

 

“Um, Mikoshiba-san?” Makoto Tachibana called shyly, and smiled as he waved at the taller (ex)captain, heading through the crowd in the mall. The green-haired teen excused himself from his parents, who had brought him to Kyoto to visit some Universities he might be interested in applying for.

Said person halted in his steps and turned around, face breaking into a wide grin as he saw who it was. He waved back enthusiastically and excused himself from his group of friends (Kenma and Shun, fellow dorm mates at the university he now attended), making his way over to the eldest Tachibana. 

“Hey, Tachibana! How’s life? It’s been a while since I last saw your cute face!” Seijuurou laughed boisterously and thumped the blushing green-eyed teen on the back, making the latter cough. “E-Everything’s been pretty good so far! We’re planning to compete as a relay again- but with Rei this time, _properly_!” He explained, laughing sheepishly as he remembered the confusion of their last competition.

As the two continued their conversation, Seijuurou's roommates Kenma Fujiwara and Shun Yamamoto watched, a kind of peaceful silence descended upon them as they observed the duo. Kenma was a homosexual famous for his purple-styled mini-mohawk on campus, with the temper of a bull. Shun was a handsome and indifferent asshole who went through women like he did water. 

They weren't  _choice_ roommates, but Seijuurou would have to make do.

“Oi, Shun,” Kenma said, his eyes focused on Makoto. “The kid’s kinda cute, huh?” 

“Stop it, you horny homo.” Shun replied with disdain, yet his blue eyes never left the backstroke swimmer. “He can’t be _that_ young, why’d you call him kid?”

“I dunno.” 

They continued to watch. 

Afterwards, Seijuurou and Makoto exchanged their pleasantries and farewells and the redhead returned to their group, a big grin on his face. He was considerably more refreshed than before, his aura returning to a humming, positive vibe when he first arrived at the dorms before it was all dimmed by continuous deadlines and assignments (accompanied by all-nighters and over-caffeinated drinks which tasted like hot crap). 

“Man, that was nice! It’s good to know he’s doing well,” He chirped happily to his friends, but blinked as he saw their gazes still directed in Makoto’s direction. 

He turned around, and raised his eyebrows as he traced their gaze towards the brunet’s ass, hugged nicely by the well-fitted jeans he wore.  _Damn, those look really good on his tight ass... WAIT A MINUTE._

“Oh my _god_ , seriously?” He groaned and swatted at their heads (they skillfully dodged). “Not you guys too!” 

Immediately their attention was back on the redhead. 

“What d’you mean us _too_?” Kenma demanded, his puffy mohawk (Seijuurou didn’t know how he managed to keep it looking so alive with the little time they had to care for personal grooming, he even let his hair down sometimes, not bothering to gel it up) complimenting his bewildered expression.

“Well, the _kid_ ’s kinda hot, not like we didn’t notice,” Shun said, and before Kenma could debate back, he raised his hand. “I’m still straight though. I’m straight but I’m not _blind_ , it’s obvious he’s good-looking. But maybe not handsome like me.” He couldn't help but add. 

“Yeah. Tachibana used to attract all sorts of attention from some of the... uh,” He glanced at Kenma, trying not to come off offensive. “Different guys in school.”

“I feel _so_ attacked right now.” 

“Shut up, you fuck.” Shun said, his trademark lazy smirk appearing as he found the situation somewhat funny. “So? Did anything happen? Somebody tried to cop a feel?”

“Nah, but the number of spectators watching us during the joint practices increased as the months went by. By the time I graduated, he practically had his own fan club staring at him from the railings.” Seijuurou chuckled, remembering the time one of them tried to approach the brunet, only to be hauled and thrown out by Rin afterwards. 

“Did you ever try to hit on him though? Ask him out on a date or something?” Kenma asked, and nudged his friends to the direction of the supermarket, where they had intended to get groceries before they ran into Makoto. 

It was no secret between the three of them that Seijuurou swung both ways, Kenma was gay, and Shun was stubbornly straight. Their nickname in class was the ‘ _het-bi-homo’_ trio.

“Well, um, uh, _maybe_?” Seijuurou blurted, his face flushed a brilliant pink. “It didn’t go so well though. We were at the supply shop when his friend began stripping and he had to stop him before he dove into a large fish tank.”

“… Are you fucking kidding me?” Kenma demanded. Shun just suddenly roared with laughter, something that rarely happened and still alarmed the heck out of them when it did. 

They ignored the stares they got from passersby, already used to it.

“Well, that sucks!” Shun wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. Seijuurou flipped him off, clearly not understanding what he found so funny. “I think you’d have a chance, y’know. I mean, the way he was staring at you kinda reminds me of desperate women.”

“What a terrible choice of words.” Kenma said, scowling. 

Seijuurou couldn’t agree more. 

x 2 x

 

“Momotarou-kun, are you serious about joining the swim team?” Nitori asked abruptly, startling the redhead and Rin and Sousuke respectively. 

“Huh?” Was the younger Mikoshiba’s intelligent reply. Rin growled giving the redhead a glare, and Momotarou paled, scooting back a few meters from the captain’s fearsome glare. “O-Of _course_! What kind of question was that, you little—!”

“Well, you’d better get serious. That Iwatobi backstroker beat you at the relay. Doesn’t that make you feel embarrassed?” Sousuke asked, unable to control his inner bitch, being competitive and all. Nitori covered his mouth, trying to contain his giggles while Momotarou began to rant about how he’d definitely win the next time and he was going to practice till he wanted to puke!

Rin raised his eyebrows, turning to his best friend. 

“Oi. Why’d you call Makoto that?”

“What? What did I call him?”

“... Makoto Tachibana. You’ve talked to him before, haven’t you? When we were both kids, we used to see them a lot at the swimming club.”

There was a slight pause, Momotarou’s angry ranting in the background. 

“Wait, _what_? You mean their captain is Mako-chan? _That_ Mako-chan? Cute and girly Mako-chan with the three stalkers who got arrested for attempted child molestation?” He asked bluntly.

Rin grimaced, remembering the creeps who used to haunt Makoto’s nightmares for a period of time when they were children. 

“Yeah, _that_ Mako-chan. And what do you mean _shrimps_ , he was taller than all of us! Except you!” 

“And your point is?” Sousuke asked straightforwardly, diving for his laptop as Rin growled, trying to control his temper. “Holy _shit_ , I didn’t even recognise him! I can’t believe how much he’s grown!” 

“Says the one who grew the most.” Rin grumbled. 

“Rin! Does he have a Facebook?” Sousuke asked, getting impatient with his wi-fi which suddenly seemed too slow. “A Facebook name, Rin, does he? Have one?”

Nitori and Rin both gave him unamused glances. The same glance the gave Momotarou when they first realised he was Seijuurou’s younger brother. 

“… What do you want that for?” Rin asked finally, muffling Momotarou’s face with a pillow to drown out his noise.

“I just wanna add him, that’s all! I’m not going to do anything.” Sousuke lied smoothly; like how he lied to his Mom about going to study when he’d just go to the swimming complex and train. 

Rin sighed and grudgingly gave him the contact name. The rest of their ‘study session’ consisted of making fun of their Math teacher’s weird way of speaking and gossiping about the guys they didn’t like in school. 

Very manly stuff. 

x 3 x

 

Later that night, both Seijuurou Mikoshiba and Sousuke Yamazaki lay awake as the contemplated contacting the green-eyed angel. 

“I don’t even know him that well,” Seijuurou pondered out loud to himself, debating on whether to send the text message. He had gotten Makoto’s number the previous year thanks to their many joint practices, how they needed to organise the practice times and sometimes even joint barbecue parties. “What should I even say?”

**_[DRAFT, 11:30PM]_ **

**hey tachibana**

**you wanna meet up sometime to go watch that new blockbuster**

**sounds good right?**

“To send or not to send?” He mused loudly, leaping up onto his bed, the springs creaking. “TO SEND OR NOT TO SEND?” He yelled, jumping onto the floor, collapsing onto the carpet, and rolling around, still singing (screaming) at the top of his voice. “ _To send or not to send~ To sing or not to sing~ I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING_ —”

“ _SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING WEIRDO_!!!” The door to his room exploded open and Kenma flew in, tackling the captain and restraining him in a choke hold. “YOU’RE TOO FUCKING LOUD!!!”

Shun yawned as he walked in the room, over to his two companions who were still tangled on the floor. He realised that Seijuurou’s phone had fallen out of his hand, and so he picked it up in case it got crushed by their flailing—

“Uh, Sei, I think you sent something to the Makoto kid, you might wanna check—”

“ _FUCK_!” 

 x 4 x

 

Over at Sousuke’s house, in his room, the blue eyed freestyler had the similar problem of contemplating whether or not to contact the one he knew now was Makoto Tachibana, and not just _Mako-chan_ , the kid he thought was really cute and cool when they were kids. 

He had his finger on the _send_ button on Facebook chat, to _Makoto ‘Orca’ Tachibana_. Rin had said they each had their ‘spirit animal’ set as their middle names. Well, he and the Iwatobi swimmers did, anyway. Their friendship ritual thing.

It was then no mystery to Sousuke why Rin’s middle name was _Shark_ on his profile; in fact, it finally made sense.

His message said:

**Hello, Makoto Tachibana.**

**You probably won’t remember me from our childhood but I’d like to take the chance, while I’m still in town, to get to know you better. It’s a shame I didn’t get to talk to you much while we both encountered back at the relay, I didn’t know who you were at the time, I’m sorry.**

**Would you like to watch the new blockbuster with me this weekend? I think it’d be a good chance for us to get to know each other better, ass friends.**

He debated whether to add _as friends_ to the end of the message. Sousuke sighed. And then he sighed again. His finger lingered on the button. Should he do it?

“What are you doing.” Rin asked (more like snarled), as he glared at Sousuke, his hair messy and all over his face, giving him the look of a long-haired ghost. 

“ _GAAAAH!_ ” Sousuke blanched and hit the _send_ button by accident, nearly flinging his entire Macbook in his best friend’s face. “WHAT IS IT?” He demanded as calmly as possible, hitting Rin in the face with a pillow and earning a grunt from the redhead. 

“Just go to sleep already, it’s late and we have class tomorrow!” Rin barked, leaning over to peep at Sousuke’s screen. “Oi, you sent something to Makoto?! I _knew_ you were up to something!”

Sousuke nearly smashed his face against the screen in all his (silent) panic. He scanned the message for a few moments, taking everything in. And when he got to the end - the same time as Rin, who was also reading it over his shoulder - they both let out a collective sigh (Sousuke’s being much louder).

“ _Ass_ friends, huh…” Rin said, willing himself not to find the situation anything but tragic. 

“I’m going to bed.” Sousuke groaned, covering his face with his large hands. 

 x 5 x  

 

A sleeping Makoto Tachibana did not notice his phone alert him of the text message and Facebook message he received at the exact same time, happily dreaming away in his comfortable bed, not knowing of the chaos that would soon follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Share this if you think it's worth sharing! :) Contact me if you want at lususlashout on Tumblr~


End file.
